Depois de Tanto Tempo
by MeiLokaAychan
Summary: Dessa vez, Kagome não deixou fácil para Inuyasha e depois de uma briga, decidiu que só voltaria se ele viesse buscá-la...


**Free Talk:**

Oláá�! Espero que gostem da fic! Uma curiosidade: eu me inspirei em fazê-la assim que eu sai do banho, huahua²!

Coloquei no meu flog, muitos gostaram! ( que bom!) Espero que vocês também gostem! É a minha primeira fic! Kissuss!

**DEPOIS DE TANTO TEMPO...**

Wuuuaaahh! espreguiçando Nada como um quente e relaxante banho, depois de um looongo e cansativo dia!

Ka...Kago-me...- disse uma voz conhecida.

**Kagome**: I...Inuyasha! vermelha O..o que você...? – só então percebeu seu estado...estava só de toalha - O...Osu...!

Kagome sentiu um corpo forte, estava envolvida por braços que sempre a protegeram, quando em perigo. Braços que destruíam 100 youkais de uma só vez, com a poderosa espada Tessaiga.

**Inuyasha**: Kagome...você...você está bem...que bom...abraçando mais forte

Sua voz soava doce. Kagome estava cada vez mais corada...estava feliz em ver aquela pessoa.

Pessoa...? Poderia ela considerar Inuyasha uma pessoa! Ele era um meio youkai...isso estaria certo?

**Kagome**:_ "Não importa...hanyou ou não...Inuyasha é apenas Inuyasha..."_

E isso nunca mudou o sentimento que ela sentia por ele. Como pôde ficar tanto tempo sem vê-lo?

É verdade...já fazia uma semana que tinha voltado para seu mundo. Discutira com Inuyasha, mais uma vez, por causa de Kouga. O defendera, de novo, deixando Inuyasha irritado e com ciúmes.

**Kagome**: _"Ciúmes...?"_

Kagome gostaria de acreditar nisso...será que Inuyasha sentiu ciúmes? Ela decidira não ceder em voltar para a era feudal por conta própria, ia esperar Inuyasha buscíla. Uma atitude infantil...talvez...ela queria saber se faria alguma falta para ele...

**Kagome**: Você...- sua voz soava ofegante – Inuyasha...você...me fez esperar..por uma semana...

**Inuyasha**: Mas...agora eu estou aqui...

De fato, isso era verdade. Não importava mais, Kagome descobriu que fazia alguma diferença na vida dele...e quanto à Kikyo? Não...não iria pensar nela agora, ela não ia poder atrapalhar esse momento tão gostoso pelo qual estava passando. Inuyasha voltou para buscíla...e estava lá...abraçando-a.

**Inuyasha**: Kagome...

**Kagome**: ...ahn...?

Estava perdida...aquela voz estava a deixando louca, por que ele a transtorna tanto? E de um jeito tão agradável...? Estava com tantas saudades dele...nem ela mesma imaginava o quanto.

**Inuyasha**: Seu cheiro...está mais gostoso do que sempre...

Disse ele, com uma voz sensual, enterrando sua cabeça no pescoço de Kagome. Os fios prateados de Inuyasha iam, aos poucos, colando no corpo molhado de Kagome.

Kagome estava fervendo..estava tão feliz e tão envergonhada...Inuyasha, no começo, reclamava sobre seu cheiro mas, uma vez, o elogiou, dizendo que o mesmo era bom, desmentindo o primeiro comentário, afirmando que havia mentido. Mas, o que ele quis dizer com " mais gostoso que SEMPRE"? Seu sangue fervia cada vez que tentava achar uma resposta. Claro que seu cheiro está melhor...tinha acabado de sair do banho...

É verdade! Tinha acabado de sair do banho...! Se alguém entrasse no quarto...se o Souta entrasse no quarto ia com certeza sair berrando por aí...

**Kagome**: Inuyasha...eu preciso...me vestir...

**Inuyasha**: Kagome...

Kagome prendeu sua respiração...a respiração calma do hanyou estava tão perto de seu ouvido, dava para ser perfeitamente ouvida...e sentida!

Inuyasha se sentia calmo...a presença de Kagome o acalmava, não podia ficar tanto tempo longe de Kagome, essa semana o fez perceber isso. Perto dela, ele se sentia mais forte. Se a tivesse buscado mais cedo, não sofreria tanto nesses últimos dias. Ela estava mais linda que antes, seu cheiro o confortava, com ela ele se sentia completo. O tempo podia parar agora...ele poderia ser feliz...?

**Kagome**: Inuyasha... _"Queria ficar com você assim, pra sempre..."_

Já não estavam mais envolvidos pelo abraço caloroso, agora, os dois se olhavam...profundamente...seus olhares ( e bocas) estavam tão próximos...Nada poderia atrapalhar eles agora...nada...Nada...?

**Kagome**: _"Hmm...que frio..."_

Kagome se encolheu um pouco.

Inuyasha estava corado...ver Kagome daquele jeito mexeu com seus hormônios...seu rosto pegava fogo e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo coberto pela toalha...Kagome estava realmente linda...mas...algo estava errado...

**Inuyasha**: _" A..toalha está...caindo...?"_

Kagome: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Inuyasha, Osuwariiiiii!

KABOOOOF!


End file.
